undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Kirby (Eden Rising)
Riverside - Agnes Obel | Appearances=13 episodes | Status=Deceased | Age=36 | Place=Glenley, Kentucky | Death=Ripped apart by infected, mercy kill by Tom ("Death March, Part II: Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them?") | Family=''Tom Snyder'' (ex-husband) Darla Snyder (adopted daughter) | Actor=KaDee Strickland}} Kate Kirby was a main character in Eden Rising. She was the second wife of Tom Snyder, whom he went to for comfort after his first wife Annie died while giving birth to Darla. Kate and Tom mutually split and divorced sometime before the events of the pilot, due to Tom not being able to get over his first wife's death. Their relationship following the divorce was not sour for Darla's sake, but Kate started to grow lonely in the wake of it. Kate had an initially awkward relationship with Tom's new girlfriend Sidney, but they grew to respect each other. Kate's feelings of loneliness made her blossom independence when leading a charge against The General, a vicious tyrant. Unfortunately, her acts of independence and leadership were fatal, as Kate sacrificed herself to a crowd of infected in an attempt to get an injured Sidney the medical care she needed after a gunshot wound. Personality Kate was a poised and polished woman with a hint of vulnerability that was masked by a walk, style and attitude that was fearless and fierce. Usually reserved and brooding, Kate had a strong sense of self-doubt in her abilities due to her failed relationships with men. She was caring, helpful, eager, and slightly blunt but she always knew her place; she would never nose around where she was not welcome. Her love did run deep and last long, a characteristic that allowed her to forgive and forget easier than most. Although she was easy to tear down, when it came to the protection of her family and friends, Kate stepped up to protect them. This ended up being a valiant, but fatal, quality. History Pre-series= It was mentioned that Kate was the nurse who delivered the news of Tom's first wife, Annie's, passing. They later went on a few dates, which led to Kate proposing to Tom. He accepted. Their relationship lasted for a while, until they split amicably. Their relationship following their divorce was not bitter at all. Tom and Kate kept up a ruse that Kate was Darla's biological mother, but shortly before the first episode, Tom revealed the truth to his daughter. |-|Season 1= While Kate has built up a reputation as one of Glenley's few accredited nurses, and as a major morale booster on the radio show she co-hosts with Ash, it was well-known that her personal life was quite the mess in contrast. She had no boyfriends since the dissolve of her marriage with Tom Snyder, a split caused by Tom's inability to get over the death of his first wife. The two stayed on on good terms, however, with Kate sharing custody of his daughter Darla, who she helped raise from childhood. Kate began to form a strange friendship with Tom's girlfriend Sidney Strauss, and the two built a mutual respect and liking for each other. Kate's survival skills were put to the test when the group is forced to leave Glenley and look ahead to a potential future together at Eden. She was shown as a brave individual who puts the lives of others on higher priority than her own. When it came down to a final battle at The General's camp, Kate stepped up big-time and showed off her bravery. She was critically injured by The General, who threw a bear trap in her back, while acting as a distraction for Kelvin to save the captured Ash and Gwen. Upon heading to the makeshift clinic in an attempt to help Kitty save a wounded Sidney, Kate was overwhelmed by biters and killed in the attack. Tom made sure she did not reanimate by shooting her in the head. Kate's body was buried a few miles away from the airport. |-|Season 2= In the season premiere, Darla was bitten by a biter at the airport, and she hallucinated Kate and her biological mother Annie on board a plane ready to take her to a "paradise". This was Kate's last physical appearance on the show, but she has been mentioned many times throughout the season in post-mortem, as her death left a huge effect on the survivors. Maude, an unhinged survivor, has a resemblance to Kate that even plays a plot point, especially toward the end of the season as Darla is forced to shoot her dead, as the young girl's first human kill. Killed Victims *Numerous counts of infected *A few of The General's Jugulators Quotes Trivia *Kate was the first main character to die. **Kate is also the only main character to have only been credited in the main cast for one season. All other main characters have been in the main cast for at least two seasons. **With three post-death appearances, Kate is tied with Sidney and Declan for the most main cast appearances post-death. Appearances Category:Eden Rising Characters Category:Characters